After The Blood of Olympus
by BlueGirl22
Summary: Some things that I think may have happened after the Blood of Olympus
1. Golden Meteor

**_Author's Note: I get that all of this won't have happened when _****_Magnus Chase and The Gods of Asgard_****_ comes out, with Magnus being related to Annabeth, we will probably hear about our friends at camps Jupiter and Half-Blood._**

Chapter One

Nico kept walking. He could almost feel Annabeth's joy and Percy's confusion as he gained distance. He felt good. Really good. Better that had for at least four years. He walked up to Will. "Okay. Let's go." he chirruped. _Wow. _He thought. _I don't chirrup. Since when do I chirrup? _

The two strolled towards the infirmary. "So, what was that?" Will questioned, "I couldn't hear much, then Annabeth kind of, exploded into a puddle of happiness."

"Just something I had to say. I meant to for a while. Now seemed like a good time."

"And what would that be?" _How to put this… _

"There is no way to say this without sounding blunt."

"Fine, be blunt."

"I'm gay."

There was a pause for a few nano-seconds. In that that time, a several things happened. Nico got happier. He didn't even know it was still possible to be this happy. Will straightened up to his full height. He then realized that made him a good few inches taller than Nico, despite them being roughly the same age. To compensate for this, he turned and lowered his head slightly. He then queried "Why did that make Annabeth so happy." Nico shrugged. "I really don't know." Will looked up vaguely, nodded, and replied with "Okay."

They reached the infirmary. The inside smelled like gauze and ambrosia. Will grabbed Nico by the shoulders, sidestepped, and pushed him down into a chair. He got out a cutting board and placed it on Nico's lap, along with some jars of jelly, a loaf of bread, and a butter knife. Nico looked mildly confused. Will stared him down and said "Go on, make sandwiches. It's nearly lunch, and sick people need to eat to." Nico did as he was told.

Several hours later, the pair emerged from the Big House. They saw the kids from 9 building some sort of shed thing near the arena and the cabins. "Which god is taking up more of our space now?" Will questioned. One of the Hephaestus kids looked up. He seemed mournful. "No one. It's going to be and sort of, memorial. For Leo. We're going to, hang his picture, some of his sketches for the Argo II, and a big piece of paper for people to wright their acknowledgements and stuff on." He started chocking up, and went back to his work. Nico's good mood subsided. He glanced around, and saw the rest of those who had been on the Argo II pausing to look at it. Without a word, the eight of them turned, and walked down to the beach.

Nico was really regretting being a son of Hades, for more than the usual reasons. If he hadn't felt Leo's death, they would at least have hope. Will checked his watch. "Oh, umm, I still have my archery class to teach. See ya' round?" Nico nodded, "Sure." The remaining seven sat down by a sand dune. Nico fished out a pack of cards from his pocket, intending to play solitaire. He looked at what he had in his hand. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. How the Hades did these get here? I don't even own these anymore! I thought I burnt them all! _He quickly shove the Mythomagic cards back in his pocket. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched wailing sound coming from the sky. The others heard it as well, for one by one, they all looked up.

There seemed to be a meteor heading straight for the beach. It crashed down about half a mile down shore. The ground shook. Everyone exchanged glances, and ran towards it. Nico got there first. _Oh my gods. _He stared. The others arrived at pretty much the same time. A geyser shot up out of the bay. Jason's hair stood on end with electric current. Hazel was instantly standing ankle deep in jewels. Frank turned into an alpaca. Besides the geyser, Percy still looked ready to faint.

Lying in the sand, was Fetus, a very pretty girl, and Leo Valdez.


	2. The Perks of Pyrokenesis

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, and bothering to read my first chapter. And reminding me of the word "McShizzle". Also, something I forgot to mention, each chapter will have a different point of view. I'll put the name of whomever's it is in the bold italics author's note type at the top. The last one was Nico. This one is**_

_**LEO**_

"Wheeee!" Calypso shrieked as the pair dove in and out of the clouds. Leo smiled and pulled Festus up again. He saw land lurking ominously in the distance. He turned his head around.

"Thank you flying Valdez air, helping you get there because we care. We shall be making a stop shortly in the nearest place that newspapers and pastries. We will then make a connecting flight to Long Island, and finally, wherever pleases our VIP guest" he said in his best air-host voice. Calypso looked puzzled.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll explain later." He dipped towards the harbor of the city they were coming to. They flew past a statue of a giant stone man with his arms held out to the side in the middle of an island. They landed in a parking space on a busy street. Nobody noticed the large bronze dragon with two strange-looking teenagers in the middle of a downtown area. _Mist, mist wonderful mist, O how do I love thee? _Calypso furrowed her eyebrows and turned around several times, taking in the all of the differences from when she had last seen earth to now. Leo led her into a café. "Okay, I think you will like," he stopped, and put his hand to his chin like a Bond villain contemplating his scheme, "corn muffins."

He walked over to the counter and ordered. Miraculously, he had a few dollars in his pocket. As he passed them to the serer, the light green turned into a deep orange, and a rectangle at the bottom read, "Reais". _Roses are red, violets are blue, I love the Mist, and does it love me too? _He picked up a discarded newspaper from a seat, and sat down across from Calypso. He looked at the paper's date. "O Dia, Rio de Janerio. De Septembro de 2, 2010" was the date at the top.

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed. "It has not been one thousand years! They'll be alive!" Calypso looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I didn't know how long I was dead-"

"You were dead?"

"Yes. Anyway, I thought it might have been like, thirty gazillion years. It was a few days. Now, to explain modern life. Pay attention, it's confusing."

He talked about everything from Winston Churchill to cat memes, which took about four hours. Once finished, they boarded Festus and flew into the sky. They tried to fly roughly parallel to the American/South American continents, and were in nearing the east coast very, very quickly. Suddenly, a piece of golden plating flew of Festus's side. Then another. A third. "Uhh, Leo, please tell me this is meant to happen." Said Calypso nervously. His eyes darted around. He figured with all of the preparations he had made over the past few weeks, he had forgotten nearly the most important thing. To stick the magic mechanical dragon together tight enough. He needed to figure out a way to keep the plating together.

_Ding, lightbulb. _He rubbed his hands together, and they burst into flames. Calypso backed up an inch or two. He started trying to melt the mettle together, just to keep them airborne for two more minutes. To some extent, it worked. Except for one small fact. They were tumbling out of the sky towards a familiar looking beach.

"Hang on!" he yelled above the roar of the wind, and he prepared for impact. They hit the sand. _Well thank you Physician's Cure. You bought me about ten extra hours of life, thanks. _Before he blacked out, he saw a worried, surprised, pale face looming several feet above him. He also thought he saw an alpaca, but he thought that was probably just his dying optic nerve going crazy.


	3. Old Friend, New Problem

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness and clunky-ness of this chapter. I just needed to get these events down, but I couldn't find a way to make it longer, or with better words. Anyway,**_

_**JASON**_

Piper screamed first. Everyone except Nico followed suit. Nico, however, almost swooned. Jason came out of the shock first. He leapt into the two-feet deep hole and grabbed Leo, ignoring the searing pain that Leo's burning skin was leaving on his arms. He thought he heard someone else get the girl, who he assumed was the much talked about Calypso, but he was too busy bolting towards the infirmary to look back.

He was approaching the Big House, and saw Pollux asleep in a hammock.

"Get them!" Jason shouted as loud as he could.

Pollux jolted awake. "Sorry, who am I getting? Hey is that-"

"Get everyone!" He didn't have time to explain.

He bust in the doors, put Leo down, and scrambled to find any nectar and ambrosia. Frank, once again Frank-the-human-not-an-alpaca, rushed in with Calypso. The rest of those who had been at the beach, the entire Apollo cabin, Chiron, and the Hephaestus cabin followed. Pollux ran in breathless.

"This is as close to everyone as I could find." he mumbled.

Will had snuck in with the crowd and motioned for everyone to stand back. "I want everyone who saw them arrive in here. Everyone else outside. They need space." He turned to the seven still in the room. "What happened? How did they get here?"

Hazel piped up. "I don't know, they just, soft of, fell out of the sky. Leo was on fire, but that's normal." Jason looked at the company. He gaze stuck on Annabeth. Her expression was a mixture of happiness, confusion, a just a hint of… fear. Will gave them all a scrutinizing look, and eventually said, "Well, if that's all, you should probably leave. I'll need quiet for this." As they walked out, Jason noticed Nico pausing and looking over his shoulder at Will for a few seconds. _Is he smiling? Oohh, thoughts. _

They seven of them met at the dining pavilion later that night. They didn't talk much. He looked at the Apollo table. Only about half of them were there. He looked towards the Big House. All of the lights were on, and he could hear rushed talking. _So much for quiet, Will._

The campfire flared up six feet. A woman with long golden hair, blue eyes, and a clingy purple dress stepped out of the flames. The entire camp seemed to gasp simultaneously. She smiled a cool, seductive smile with her ruby red lips. _This maybe just a shot in the dark, but I think she is a goddess. _She spoke in a deep sexy voice, "I am Peitho, companion to Aphrodite, goddess of persuasion and seduction. Piper McLean, stand and face me." Piper rose. Something in the back of Jason's mind told him that he might want to stop Piper from leaving the table, but the moment Peitho had opened her mouth, he felt like he had just drank a gallon of nectar, minus the burning.

Piper smiled as she walked over, and took the goddess's hand. In a flash, they were both gone.

_**A/N: Next chapter dedicated to whomever reviews about Peitho first. **_


	4. Persuaded By The Goddess of Persuasion

_**A/N: No reviews mentioning Peitho. Wahhhhh. Don't worry, I still love you. But, this chapter is dedicated to Tora and Koe at CornFlakes Production, for making me like their videos even though we support totally different ships.**_

_**PIPER**_

When their hands touched, it felt like a spike went up her arm. A bright blue light flashed, and Piper sank to the ground. The woman spoke, "I apologize for the rough travel, but I had to talk to you somehow." Piper shuddered and stood up.

"You know, you could have just sent a letter or something. I am capable of talking to people without being kidnapped." Piper groaned. Peitho sighed.

"Would you have come here with me willingly?" she gestured around her. They seemed to be in a temple. Except, one wall was covered by a giant bulletin board with pictures, string, maps, and letters crowding it. Scribbled on scraps of paper dotted around it was the word, "Scarlett" written in various different styles.

Piper answered truthfully, "No. What's scarlett?" Peitho winced.

"No what. Who. Actually, that's what I need you for. Fourteen years ago, I had a daughter with a mortal man in Portland, Oregon. Rules were different then, so I had to leave her with him. But, the second your friend Percy made Zeus reverse his rules, I started looking for her. It's been more than a year, and I've found almost nothing." Her voice cracked. Piper so wanted to comfort her, but she felt a familiar sensation come over her mind, and stopped.

"Stop trying to get me to pity you. Charmspeak doesn't work on me." Peitho looked up and gave a halfhearted smile. "Your mother said you were clever. Well, unlike you, I can't choose to charmspeak as I please. It's just my voice." She paused and looked Piper up and down, "You know, you're a lot more like me than your mother. She is more… romantic. I feel like a healthy relationship needs work. She thinks it just happens." _You can say that again. _

Piper regretted sounding so harsh. In a softer voice, she said. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I asked my friend, your mother for help. Of course, she can't intervene directly, but she said you would probably be up for a challenge. Will you help me find my daughter?" Piper paused.

"Y-yes. I will. Where do I start?" Peitho's beautiful deep blue eyes brightened.

"Portland. Also," she ran over to the board and grabbed a map, "I found one of her father's addresses. He moved out a few years ago though. And I assume she lives with him. His name is Neil." She took out a backpack and put in the map, some train tickets, and a wallet. She passed it to Piper. She tapped her foot. "Oh, and bring your friends. All of them. You guys together emit a kind of, love energy. That may draw her to you" Piper blinked.

"Why?"

"Goddess of seduction."

"Oh."

Peitho reached out her hand, and smiled like a sexy evil queen. Piper clenched her teeth, and grabbed her hand. The pain was worse this time. A whole lot worse. She opened her eyes, and saw the camp still assembled around the dining pavilion. She felt her legs buckle, and did all she could not to fall into the fire.

It was quiet. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a wooden roof._ Infirmary, probably._ She sat up shakily. Her gaze fell on the cot next to her. A familiar mischievous face stared back at her.

"LEO!" she shouted, and would have jumped out of the cot to hug him, but her legs felt like led.

"I know right. Wasn't I convincing? Even I thought I was dead. But I was so amazing, the world couldn't bear to part with me yet."

Piper's memories were coming back to her. _What questions to ask first? About Leo, or stuff now? Stuff now. The more pressing issue. _

"Leo, how long have I been here?"

"Really, that's your question? Well I happen-" an unfamiliar feminine voice interrupted him. "About eighteen hours. You were brought in last night, unconscious, with serious burns on your legs. A boy named Jason was here for a while, but he fell asleep in a wheel chair, and the doctor pushed him outside. Then, when the doctor –I think his name's Will- said that the three of us were fine and just needed to rest, and he left, then a girl with crazy red hair came in. She looked like she was about to burst. She tried waking you up, but her eyes got misty and she said," the voice paused, "and I quote, '_Eleven travel safely to the city of roses, twelve turn back as that half closes, however when safety is felt when nearing where they have come, one shall commit acts good and bad the others can't escape from.' _She made me right it down before I forgot."

Piper craned her neck above Leo's head and saw the other girl who had crashed on the beach looking at a little note pad. _Oh gods. Is that-_

"Calypso," Will entered the room, "cabin twenty has decided to take you in. Piper, you're up." _Click._ Piper jolted. "I know what the prophecy means."

Will's eyes narrowed, "How?"

"When I disappeared last night, Peitho took me to some temple and asked me to find her half-blood daughter. She thinks she's probably in Portland. She told me to bring my friends." She paused. _Eleven friends. Let's see, me, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, umm, Nico… oh, Reyna, and Calypso. That's, one, two, three… ten. Who else? _

"Will, go get Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. Also, get someone to Iris Message Camp Jupiter. We need Reyna."

He smiled ever so slightly when she mentioned Nico's name. An almost completely undetectable smile, but she saw it. Her thoughts slid into place. Nico looking like he was going to kill someone, mainly Jason, when they got back from their talk with Cupid. The story of his reaction when Percy couldn't save Bianca. When he looked so happy exiting the infirmary yesterday. _Well, I guess being the daughter of the goddess of love has its perks. Will is the eleventh. _

She mulled over that until the excited party of seven burst through the doors. She tried to get out of bed again, and succeeded with only the smallest amount of excruciating agony.

"People," she said with conviction, "we have a job to do ."

_**A/N: Let's see, who really reads this bottom part? Review with the words, "The Name of This Book Is Secret" if you did. And just, generally, review. Please. I'll give you ice cream and shout outs if you do.**_


	5. Watching A Queen Sleep

**_A/N: Okay, first off, sorry for the delay. I was in Vermont for a week on a skiing trip, and didn't have my computer. Second, this chapter is dedicated to Shadowmaster Thor Stonehenge and Rarity(guest) for reviewing with the words "The Name of This Book Is Secret". Thirdly, sorry if this one is kind of short, I was going to include part of the journey in this chapter, but when I read it over with that in, I felt that it was disjointed, so you will get the rising action soon. Okay, so_**

**_ANNABETH_**

_Okay. I can handle this. I managed the rest of my life, which was much harder than this, and I did it well. So, I shouldn't be worried, right? Except, I'm not. I see him looking at her every now and then, but that is not a problem, right? She is with Leo, right? Why am I the only one panicking about going on a quest with her? She cursed me! So, final question to myself: Why am I afraid, and not angry? Oh, to all Hades with these stupid emotions!_

Annabeth, true to her thoughts, was afraid. Well, she was happy, too, that her friend was alive and in love, but she couldn't get over that Calypso was here. It had been three days since Piper had explained the eleven's new divine orders, and Annabeth, to her surprise, could not find anything wrong with Calypso. She seemed, organized, sensible, kind, intelligent, and loving. Annabeth didn't see any part of that lovely girl who could cast such a bitter curse. That worried her even more. She didn't know why. She pushed Calypso out of her mind for the moment, and strode out of her cabin, towards Percy's.

She found him aimlessly capping and uncapping Riptide on his bunk. His face brightened when she entered. "Wassup, Wise Girl?" he said as he put his "pen" back in his pocket.

"I need your fountain, Seaweed Brain."

He hopped off of his mattress and made an exaggerated sad face.

"Aww," he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "I thought you might want to do this, as well." Annabeth lifted up her chin and this kissed for some moments.

"Well, that too." She said as their lips parted. "But I need to talk logistics with Reyna." She turned and flipped a drachma into Percy's saltwater fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Reyna, at Camp Jupiter."

The mist shimmered, and showed an above shot of one very asleep Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. A clock beside her showed VI: XXXVIII am. 6:38 am, to those not fluent in Roman numerals. Percy stifled a laugh. Annabeth smiled, "How does she manage to look regal even when she sleeps?" she whispered. Percy called out, "Reyna. Reyna. Wake up. Hello?"

Reyna's eyes flew open. She looked startled, but otherwise didn't move. She took a deep breath and said "There should be some way that these messages can be denied or something. This is the second time they have caught me off-guard. Anyway, what have you called about?" _Right, what was it… oh _Annabeth took out a note pad from her back pocket, "I just need to confirm some details with you. We're meeting at my dad's house in San Francisco in five days, but do you know his address?" Reyna reached her arm out to the side and grabbed a sketch book from her nightstand. She opened it to the middle and held it above her face.

"Yes. I have it right here. Now is it possible I'll be allowed to go back to sleep?" she said drowsily. Annabeth laughed and threw a pillow at the image. She turned back towards Percy, kissed him again, and went to finish packing.

An hour later, the ten setting off gathered on the hill, and filed into Argus's van. Annabeth looked out of her window as they pulled off onto the road.

_Well, here I go again. _


	6. Forgivness

**_A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. Is it just me, or does it sometimes feel like your homework is just trying to eat you alive? *Silence* Just me, oh... anyway, I hope you enjoy, please review, and if you have any questions, just ask._**

**_CALYPSO_**

_Oh I hope she doesn't hate me. I mean, she has every right to, but still… I didn't even know that the curse would even take effect. But it did. And that's no excuse for making it. It hurt her. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me. But what can I say to her? I didn't mean it? No. It was an accident? No. I did mean it. I did it on purpose. I was bitter. Angry, at everyone and everything. But I'm better now, and I'm so sorry. Yes. _

Calypso jolted forward slightly as the van stopped in front of what was apparently "Penn Station". Leo got out his side of the van and raced around to open her door.

"Your carriage awaits, m'lady." He said with a bow.

She smiled. Leo. Leo was the bright spot in her life. The one that fixed her. The one that cared. The one that came back. He led her into the station. Almost everything around her was confusing, but she didn't say anything. She would learn it all in time. She had eternity to do it.

They got on a train headed for San Francisco. She took a seat next to Leo. He took out two rectangular plastic things. One was labeled "STOLL'S PORTABLE DVD PLAYER- DO NOT TOUCH" another was labeled "STOLL'S COPY OF THE LOVELY BONES- DO NOT TOUCH". He smiled at her and took a metal disc out of one of the rectangles, and put it in the other rectangle. It lit up, and pictures formed on it. She thought this was one of the "movies" he mentioned earlier. They sat and watched it as the windows grew dark.

Leo was asleep. Calypso had tried to sleep, but her mind just kept going. She twisted her neck to look at Leo's watch. 11:30-ish. She got up quietly, and walked forward to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. They were playing a fast-pace card game. Annabeth was sitting by the window, so she saw Calypso when she looked up. Calypso took a deep breath. Percy turned around.

"Hey Percy, can I talk to," Annabeth moved as if she was about to get up, "Annabeth for a second. Privately." Percy looked confused for a second, but then nodded vigorously and walked off towards the food car. Calypso sat next to Annabeth.

"Okay," she began, "we need to talk." Annabeth swallowed.

"What about?"

"Everything. But, mainly, I'm sorry. For that curse. You don't have to say anything, but I know it hurt you. A little while after Percy left my island, I was in a really bad place. He promised that he would make the gods let me leave, and then, well, a whole lot of nothing happened. I felt betrayed, that he never cared about me at all, and that that if you were gone, somehow that would make him come back to me. I realized what I had done, really only after cast it. I hadn't meant it to be so bad, I certainly didn't know you would find yourself in Tartarus, but that is still no excuse. But the point is, I regret doing that with every fiber of my being. Can you forgive me?"

Annabeth seemed shocked, but looked Calypso square in the eyes. After a pause, she came out with, "Yes. You seem honest." Calypso smiled got up, and went back to sleep.

Her thoughts calmed down, and she was able to sleep peacefully.

_**A/N: Thank you for making it this far in the text. Oh, a minor request: what boy's names do you like. You'll see why I need to know later.**_


	7. ¿Habla Español?

**_A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for there to be this long of a gap between chapters, but with MCAS, my birthday (2nd of April), and my superhuman ability to procrastinate, I didn't write in the time I should have. So, to try and make up for, here is a chapter that is actually longer than four paragraphs. Oh, you should probably open a Spanish translation window. You'll see why. And keep giving me boys' names. I need a really good one._**

**_REYNA_**

**Three Days earlier**

Reyna had gone back to Camp Jupiter earlier than most of the other Romans. She had returned with a small party of thirty, while the rest of the legion remained at Camp-Half Blood to help repair the damage. She sat on her bed, reading about the Spanish conquest of Latin America, when she heard a whooshing sound. Instinctively, she looked at her door and said a rushed "Ave" but saw no one was there. She turned her head and saw an image of a tall blonde boy in an orange t-shirt in a white doctor's jacket floating at the end of her bed.

The boy opened his mouth and said, "Hello, Reyna, can you see me?" she nodded, and he continued, "Hi, I'm Will. We've met a few times, I healed your legionaries' wounds after the battle. Do you remember me?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Good. We need you for a quest." Reyna sighed.

"Who or what do we have to kill or stop this time?"

"No one, actually. We need to find a demigod daughter of Peitho. I think you would know her as Suadela. Ten of us are meeting you in San Francisco, at Annabeth's dad's house. From there we'll go to Portland, and wander aimlessly until we find a fourteen-ish year old girl named Scarlett. Got that?"

"Yes. One question, who's in your group?"

Will looked at a clipboard in his hands, and read off, "Me, Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo-" Reyna cut him off.

"Leo and who? Isn't Leo dead?"

Will grinned, "Not anymore. He and Calypso crash landed on our beach yesterday. Apparently he managed to revive himself with the Physician's Cure." Reyna nodded.

"Okay. I'll pack."

**TEN DAYS LATER**

She arrived a few hours earlier than the others, so she asked Mr. Chase for directions to the train station they would arrive at, and decided to await them there. The station was crowded and noisy, but she was able to find the right platform without much difficulty. She had just dosed off when she heard a voice in front of her calling, "Reyna? Reeyynaaa? Are you alive? I'm pretty sure you're alive, so why aren't you moving? Hello?" she woke up with a start, and saw Nico staring intently at her, with the other nine getting their few bags off of the train.

_He looks so much better. _The boy who she had last seen looking like he would disintegrate if you blew on him too hard was practically nowhere to be seen. In one week, his eyes had lost most of that worryingly broken look, his face had filled in somewhat, and his skin had gained a healthy olive hue. She smiled.

"Hello." She said with a yawn.

"We better run. Frank managed to borrow some mortal woman's cell phone and order us a taxi from the train. It'll be waiting." He turned as the rest of the group came over to them, and fell in step next to Will. They stood shoulder to shoulder. Well, they would have if Nico was a little taller.

Their taxi driver was too pretty. Reyna noticed her first, standing in the corner of the station, wearing a violet shawl over a gossamer white shirt and trousers. She held a sign that read "The Demigods Who Have No Idea Where They Are Going". Reyna was walking next to Hazel, and pointed her out. Hazel stopped short. So did the rest of them. Hazel said, a look of mild astonishment on her face, "Reyna, meet the goddess Peitho."

They walked over to her, and Piper looked as if she was about to say something when Peitho gasped, dropped her sign, ran over to Calypso screaming "Sister!", and caught her in a warm embrace. "I thought I would never see you again." She continued. Suddenly, she held Calypso at arm's length and looked at her worriedly.

"You're mortal, I can feel it. And off the island. How?"

Calypso looked shocked, but pointed to Leo. "He brought me off on a giant metal dragon," she stated, "I guess my immortality stayed there."

Leo looked between them confusedly, "Umm, okay I missed something, didn't I?"

Calypso shook out of her trance, and turned to face Leo, who was standing beside her. "Sister, this Leo. Leo, meet my sister. This is going to sound really bad, but I'd nearly forgotten we were related. She went to live with Aphrodite to be her companion almost immediately after she was born. We've only met a handful of times. Plus, one or two dozen millennia on Ogygia tends to blur one's memory."

Peitho's smile returned, "Well, let's get your bags out to my taxi. No time to dawdle!" Frank looked skeptical. "You are actually going to drive us around in a taxi?" he said. Peitho laughed. "Of course not," she said, "the taxi is going to drive you!"

_Well, stranger things have happened to demigods._ Peitho had loaded them into the van, made a hand gesture, and the van had started itself. So, they were being driven by a driverless van. Because that was so normal. Reyna let out a sigh of relief when they arrived, in one piece, at, the Chase residence. Mrs. Chase was out when they arrived, and the little children were being, well, difficult. Groceries were needed, so Reyna went out to a corner store while the rest decompressed from their journey. She was just about exit the house when she heard rapid feet coming down the stairs.

She turned and saw the overwhelmed face of Leo Valdez hurtling down from the second floor. He paused when he got to the foot of the stairs, and said something like, "Thekidsaretryingtodestroyearthineedtoescapebeforeisettheworldwartwomodelsonfirecanicomewithyou?" Reyna blinked. Leo took a deep breath and repeated, "The kids are trying to destroy the earth. I need to escape before I set the World War II models on fire. Can I come with you?" Reyna's first instinct was to give a firm NO. _It's okay. He didn't mean to blow up my home. That wasn't his fault. _She reconsidered. "Okay." She turned on her heel and was out the door.

Something both she and Leo should have remembered. They should have been armed to the teeth. This was San Francisco, land of the heavy, heavy, heavy mist. It shouldn't have surprised them that the giggling gaggle of 13-ish year old girls were in fact a single ravenous monster, with nine heads, toxic blood, and fire breath. They were strolling along quietly when they were knocked sideways off of their feet into a big abandoned building. The troop of little girls walked calmly in after them, stood together, and morphed into one, giant, angry, hydra.

Reyna woke up with blood all down her back and shoulders, feeling stunned, and wondered where exactly she was. Most of her body felt limp, but she managed to prop herself up on a metal pillar behind her which she probably hit her head on. She saw a hydra streak by a few meters in front of her. She didn't question it. Some of her recent memory trickled back into her consciousness, and she frantically bobbed her head around in search of Leo. He wasn't there.

She called out, "Leo! Leo, ¿está vivo? Awake? Hola? Puedes oírme_?" Oh, that's just great. I've been hit so hard, I've forgotten English. That just makes this whole situation so much better. __Okay let's try that again. _"Umm, Leo, no me refiero a que te avisen de cualquier manera, pero no puedo hablar Inglés, y hay una hidra. Por favor, sólo decir algo. El silencio es preocupante." _Why? __Just why? _She heard a groan from somewhere nearby. A weak voice across the giant room said, "What? Say that again?" Reyna had to think for a second, but to her relief, she still understood him.

"Leo, hay una hidra, que no puedo hablar Inglés, y tengo una herida en la cabeza sangrante. ¿Estás herido?" Reyna called out. She could see Leo moving beside an old metal work desk. He looked perplexed for a second, then his eyes focused and he shouted back, "Umm, okay? Do understand me?" Reyna paused for a second, and replied, "Con dificultad, sí." Leo murmured "Let's just make this easier," and then shouted, "Oh, ah, estoy bien. ¿Qué has dicho acerca de la hi- oh, ahí está." The hydra was barreling straight towards them, screaming and fire breathing like a giant monster. Well, it was a giant monster. She was about to scream to get the hydra's attention, but she remembered some vital statistics. Leo was fireproof. And she always kept an imperial gold dagger in her boot. She felt a familiar rush of adrenalin, and shakily got to her feet.

"Corriendo alrededor y molestar a ella," she broke into a run, "Cuando escuche mi señal, fuego, literalmente." Leo got a crazy grin, and bolted out of his shadowy nook to face the oncoming hydra. It pulled up short, which gave Reyna about five seconds to pull her dagger out, and to leap onto the raging beast's back. Needless to say, it hurt, and the hydra ceaselessly tried to throw her off. She pulled through the hot pain and climbed toward the nearest head's neck. She held her dagger aloft, and sliced down. She ducked and screamed, "¡Ya ahora!" and felt a hot plume of fire narrowly miss her. Once the heat was gone, she peered over to where the neck had been, and saw a steaming charred hunk of flesh. No new heads would growing from there anytime soon.

They followed their slash-and-burn method for the rest of the monster, and were caught off guard when it suddenly disintegrated. Reyna fell from her perch on its back and fell hard onto the concrete floor. She felt her head and spine crack against the ground, heard a crunch, and her heart stopped beating.


	8. Love Cures All Ills

_**A/N: Hello again. I can't really think of anything to say here, so please review and**_

_**FRANK**_

All was calm. After forty-five minutes of struggle, one adult man, eight battle worn demigods, and a magic super being had managed to restrain two rowdy children. So, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were telling the present company about the Battle of Manhattan, causing Annabeth's dad to turn green with shock upon hearing that his daughter had been stabbed. They were all sitting around a little living room, enjoying some cookies and milk. Night was falling, and shadows streaked across the room. Frank had his arm around Hazel, and she was starting to doze off, and was leaning into his side. Suddenly, Nico pitched forward out of his chair. Hazel stiffened and sat bolt upright. The siblings' eyes met, and they gasped in sync, "Reyna."

Nico leaped to his feet and vanished. Frank looked at Hazel. She let out a sob. "Reyna's dead." She whispered. Frank's blood turned to ice. It looked as if no one else had heard her, but they weren't naïve. They got the idea. There was a moment of sickening silence.

There was a crash at the door. Frank ran down the stairs in front of everyone else, and saw Leo and Nico bursting into the hall, carrying a pale, bloodied, still, semi-open eyed Reyna between them. Leo was murmuring, "I was too slow…too slow… I should have warned her… why didn't I help…" on loop, and any healthy glow Nico had gotten back, had vanished. Whether from the shadow-travel or shock, Frank didn't know. They lay her down on the wooden floor, and Will came surging forward, a bag of nectar and ambrosia in hand.

Mr. Chase started searching for a phone, but Will snapped his head around, and uncharacteristically barked out, "No! We don't have time to wait for an ambulance! If there is any chance of reviving her, we need to do it fast. Someone help me get her into the spare room." Leo and Will dragged Reyna into the bedroom at the side of the hall, and lay her down on the mattress. Frank's memory blurred for about an hour after that.

When he came back into focus, he found himself and Hazel sitting alone together on the staircase. He could see through the windows on the door that night had fallen. Hazel was asleep, with her head against the stair railing. Her face was tear stained. Frank got up and crept down into the makeshift hospital room.

Will was sitting in a chair near the bed, facing the far wall, away from the door. He was singing softly. Frank figured it was a healing hymns. He went quietly to a chair in a dark corner of the room, not wishing to disturb him. He looked at Reyna. The blood had been cleared from her head and back, her skin was far paler than it should have been, and she was still. Frank felt a breeze by his shoulder. He turned his head. _Ye gods._ He saw a beautiful woman standing there.

Actually, she was more than beautiful. She was beauty personified. She looked like a cross between Hazel and Beyoncé, to the power of 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Frank was temporarily stunned into silence, but managed to stammer, "V-venus?" She turned to him and put her finger to her lips. "Shh," she said, "the boy can't hear me, but he can hear you. And actually, I'm Aphrodite." There was a creak from upstairs.

Frank mouthed "What are you doing here?"

"The girl's not dead yet."

"What!" he mouthed again.

"Her heart did stop briefly, but it started beating very slowly again soon after. But, she will die soon, if not helped, which is why I'm here."

"How will you help?" more mouthing.

"I can direct love energy." _What? _"Now be quiet. It's about to happen."

The door opened, and Nico entered the room. He pulled up a wooden chair beside Will. "How's she doing?" he asked. Will turned and looked at Nico. He whispered, "I… I think… there may be…" his voice cracked, "there's nothing I can do. I managed to make her heart restart, but that will last, at most, five more minutes. Then that's it. No more Reyna." Nico looked down, "Maybe I can help?" Will shook his head mournfully. They both turned their heads at the same time, and their eyes met. There were a few seconds of tense silence. Frank looked at Aphrodite, and she seemed drained from concentration. Nico and Will leaned forward, and they kissed.

Energy reverberated around the room, and everything happened at once. Aphrodite's hair stood strait up. Frank blinked and she was gone. Reyna's eyes opened, and she sat bolt upright, and took a big breath of air. Will and Nico were at her side in an instant. Will started asking her rapid fire questions, but she wasn't listening. Her eye had caught Frank trying to slink unnoticed out of the room. He shook his head and made frantic hand gestures, trying to convey the message, "No! Say nothing! I was not here, I am not here, and I am leaving, got it?" She smiled and focused in on Will.

Frank sat back down by Hazel. Her face seemed lighter. He picked her up and brought her up the sofa they had been sitting on before. He lay her down and pulled a soft blue blanket over her. Then, he put some cushions on the floor and made himself comfortable. _ What should I tell everyone in the morning? _He wondered. He contemplated it, and decided to say that he passed the room and caught a glimpse of Aphrodite through the door, since if he said he was inside the room, he would have to admit to seeing Nico and Will. And, he didn't really want to spoil a moment of what they had thought was privacy. He would leave it up to them to tell that part.

He found himself unable to sleep, so he counted backwards from 100. _99, 98, 97, 96…_


	9. That's What American Fonzies Are Called!

_**A/N: Okay, I am sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I'm not any good at travelling/ in-between bits. But I promise, there will be longer chapters with some actual plot in them soon!**_

_**HAZEL**_

_**AN UNNGODDLY HOUR IN THE MORNING TWO DAYS LATER**_

They rented a van. That was a mistake. Because Leo insisted on driving. He drove like all the hounds of hell were at their heels. As they drove down the highway, Hazel wondered where on earth they would start looking. _ Schools? Debate club? _She sighed. In truth, none of them had any clue. But what she was really wondering was why, of all things, Peitho had needed a troop of demigods to find her own daughter. Couldn't she just as easily have used her special goddessness to track her down? Piper had said that Peitho had already tried, but couldn't she have just made a little image float above the mysterious Scarlett's head, or send a Satyr? She shrugged off those thoughts. A sudden crushing tiredness weighed upon her mind.

She woke up and found that the car had stopped. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and looked around outside. They were at a gas station. Frank was getting gas, Reyna and Annabeth were still in the car, and everyone else seemed to be inside getting snacks. It looked to be a little past noon. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Leo came bounding out of the store holding a bag that looked suspiciously like Fonzies, but instead said "Twisties" on the bag instead of "Fonzies". He took Percy's seat, and Percy got behind the wheel with a blue Icee. Annabeth passed around a giant bag filled with little Halloween-sized candies. Calypso picked out a bag of Pop Rocks, put some in her mouth, and her face looked like it was about to explode.

Frank climbed in next to Hazel, and they drove on. Hazel read, as she Annabeth, and Reyna seemed to be the only ones who remembered to bring books. They landscape sped by. Soon(ish) they were in Portland. They split up to cover more ground. Annabeth, Reyna, and Jason went to go look for some kind of hotel. Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Leo went to go explore the north of the city, and Nico, Will, Calypso, and Piper went to the south.

It wasn't long before the Northern group came across a school. Leo, Percy, and Hazel squinted at the sign above the door. Percy looked pleadingly at Frank. He looked at it and read off "Stoller Middle School." He paused, and continued, "Would a 14 year old be in middle school?"

Percy piped up, "Well, maybe? She could be in 8th of 9th grade. 8th is in middle school, 9th is in high school."

Leo shrugged, "Well, let's see." He turned on his heel and headed toward the door. Percy bolted after him. Frank and Hazel exchanged glances and headed in. Hazel took a second to bend the mist and make them unnoticeable.

They walked towards a bulletin board on a wall to the left. Taking up almost its entire space, was an enormous glossy poster. Its background was black, and it read in big gold letters at the top "Summer Debate Club Final. September 14."

Hazel worked out the days in her head. "Wait as second," she said, "today's the 14th."

Frank swiveled his head to look around the empty main lobby. "Hey, where are Leo and Percy?"

**_A/N: Something very off-topic here, but who watches Being Human? UK, not US._**


	10. Light Show

**_A/N: *giggles nervously* well, umm, here it is. *posts chapter. runs away in terror.*_**

Leo bolted straight for the double doors at the end of the first hallway. Percy followed him in, and found himself in a crowded auditorium. All of the lights were off, except for on the stage. There were two podiums on the stage, with a row of about nine people sitting in chairs on either side of them. There were two people standing at the podiums. On the right, there was a 13-ish year old boy with brown hair, olive skin, and a large pair of glasses with black plastic rimming. On the left was a girl who looked… _wow. _

She must have been the same age as the boy, but she looked more like 16. Her hair were waves of inky black with eyes to match, her skin was like fresh cream, and her lips were the color of roses at dawn. Or, in simpler words, she was beautiful.

Percy took a seat in the back row. The boy on the stage was facing directly forward. He was saying something about taxes, but before Percy could string together what he was talking about, the boy's eyes darted quickly the girl next to him. His speech faltered, stopped, and he paled. The girl turned her shiny lips into a perfect smile.

"Yes Bennett. You were in mid-sentence. I was very interested in your argument." Her voice was like music.

"Umm," he regained his voice, "That, um, that concludes my argument. Take it away Scarlett"

"Shame. You were doing really well there."

She continued talking, but Percy got distracted. Leo had found the lights' control board, and the stage lights got brighter. Scarlett looked ticked off. The lights became a single spotlight. _ Leo, what are you doing?_ She looked _very_ ticked off. The light turned pink. Ticked off to universal proportions. Her head twitched, and she said, "Okay, whoever's doing this, **_cut it out_**." _Oh hades_.

Those last three words had had enough charmspeak behind them to make an entire army drop their weapons and do the Macarena. The light went back to normal, and no one moved. At all. No sound was made. Scarlett's eyes darted around the audience. Barely audible, she whispered, "Oh not again!" then louder, "And that concludes my argument."

She stormed off of the stage and down the aisle to where Leo was standing by the control board. She poked her finger into his chest angrily and walked them up towards his chin.

"What do you think you are doing?" she half shrieked, "We have spent weeks trying to get the school to allow us to hold our competition here since this isn't a school program. And you come along and make a show of yourself. Why?" Leo sputtered, "Well, the light was so bland. Some people were actually asleep." Percy scurried over to them.

"Well, let's get out of here before whatever you did to them wears off." He said.

Scarlett turned her head. If looks could kill, this one would have done things that would make the Spanish Inquisition queasy. "Why should I do that? WHO ARE YOU TWO ANYWAY?"

The doors opened, revealing Frank and Hazel.

"Well, about that whole 'leaving' thing," Leo said, "let's do that." And ran out into the lobby.

Percy walked over to the doorway, where Frank and Hazel were still standing.

"Uh, what happened?" said Hazel, "And why is no one moving?"

"I'll explain later. That's Scarlett." Explained Percy, pointing at the enraged girl. Raising his voice more, he said to her, "Okay, to answer your questions: I'm Percy, that was Leo, and this is Frank and Hazel. We're demigods. So are you. You should come with us a) cause we have a lot to tell you, and b) the audience is starting to wake up. Do you really want to explain what just happened to them?"

She looked put out, but folded her arms and trudged towards them and the door. She stopped when she got to them.

"Demigods, huh?" she said

"Yes" said Hazel

"Do you have superpowers?"

Frank nodded.

"Do **_I_** have superpowers?"

Percy glanced at the slowly fidgeting audience. "I think it's safe to say 'yes'."

Scarlett shrugged and got a lollipop from a pocket that Percy would have sworn wasn't there a minute ago. She said "Cool." And stalked off.

_**A/N: *returns slowly* well, I hope you liked it. Reviews are my lifeblood.**_


	11. Sorry, this isn't a chapter

Okay, so are you guys liking this?

I mean, do you think it could stop there, or do you want more from it, 'cause I had a little more in mind. But, I have been re-reading this, and it's not my best work.

The characters are a little too OOC for my (and maybe your) liking, and some of it just seems clunky. Also, I've been working on some other stuff, which I think is definitely better.

So if you want more, I can definitely do more, but if not, that's cool too.

Basic lay down of what would happen if it continued on:

The demigods find out that Peitho sent them to get Scarlett (instead of just a little claiming hologram and a satyr) because Scarlett's father is, essentially, crazy, and Peitho thought that sending one satyr would just result in broken bones, black eyes, and some bystander running to the police about an animal-man kidnapping a sweet innocent little girl. However, a large team of skilled, experienced demigods would be a different thing entirely.

They would get Scarlett out of Oregon, and all would be well. Happy ever after. Until _Magnus Chase and The Gods of Asgard. _

So, I restate: do you want more, or are you fine with it stopping here?

Love,

**_The Author_**


End file.
